


You Don't Even Know Who I Am

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [58]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You Don't Even Know Who I am-Patty Loveless(Pandora)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Even Know Who I Am

Shockwave stands in the Nemesis with all the other Decepticons standing around him. Predaking lies curled around him, huffing at any one of the vehicons that steps too close. The only mech who even acknowledges him with anything other than seeing him as another Decepticon is Soundwave. The one mech who knows who he really is. 

Megatron praises him at another project to destroy the Autobots comes to a close. Project Predacon. Predaking huffs and snorts as Megatron turns back to address the other mechs. 

“The most logical solution is to leave,” Shockwave says quietly to the dragon who perks up slightly. Soundwave steps up to him with coordinates on the screen of his visor. Shockwave nods and the ground bridge opens as the Decepticons cheer to destroy the Autobots. They leave unnoticed.


End file.
